Translate talk:PAW Patrol Wiki - Translation to ukrainian support (EN → UK)
Oppose translation request Concerning this request Hi. I'm DoctorOfLittlePatients, one of the administrators from the PAW Patrol Wiki. I would like to put on record that I oppose the request of this user, Penn Disney, to translate our wiki into Ukrainian. The site is primarily intended for information concerning the North American and Canadian English versions of the PAW Patrol, and we require all our edits to be in English, and for users to only use English on the site. While I'm not the Overall administrator (that privilege belongs to SirBlaze), I feel that there is a need to counter this request. This is only my view, and doesn't represent any of the other admins or the whole view of the site, just my own two cents. DoctorOfLittlePatients (talk) 16:22, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Hello. I am SirBlaze, the overall authority of the PAW Patrol Wiki. I officially oppose the idea to translate our content into the Ukrainian language, as it wouldn't benefit any of our immediate reading audience. Despite being produced in Canada, PAW Patrol is a major children's program in the United States, a primarily English-speaking nation. As a result, a large majority of each contributor that has made edits or comments on our site have done so in the English language. (We have an administrator who is Malaysian and very fluent in the English language, but is not fluent in Ukrainian. He has not yet officially opposed, but I will ask for his input soon.) This idea would be very counter-productive for our users and our general content. If I recall correctly, there are third party translation extensions for internet browsers to translate content to one's preferred language. Penn Disney, the proposer of this motion, has often come to our wiki making comments that virtually make little to no sense (he has also had a history of adding un-sourced content to our wiki that ended up being false). At one point he was on a tangent of pretending to be the CEO of Disney, and has bothered others on our affiliated wikis regarding obscure topics. I believe this could be one of them. I respectfully ask that this motion is not carried out on our wiki. Thank you. SirBlaze (talk) 20:56 August 14, 2016 (UTC) Oppose I am another admin on the PAW Patrol Wiki and I oppose this translation request. Penn Disney has been infinitely blocked on the PAW Patrol Wiki, and I doubt he has good intentions for a Ukrainian version of the site he vandalized. I am not aware of any Ukrainian visitors to the wiki and a Ukrainian-language wiki would have a very small audience. - Pablor (talk) 22:41, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Oppose I am Tbrays30 (secondary Head Administrator of the PAW Patrol Wikia), I can personally say that Penn Disney has been blocked on our wikia and the PAW Patrol Fanon wikia, claiming he was the "CEO of Disney" and other such nonsense, I am personally educated on many foreign cultures and languages and enjoy traveling, learning and diversity in general, but our site is English based, we follow a format that we created to give our users the best possible experience when visiting and editing. --Tbrays30 (talk) 01:57, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Response Dear administrators of PAW Patrol Wiki, I'm Yatalu, founding administrator of the Wikia Language Brigade. Thank you for contributing to this talk page and I hope you'll one day find a good use in this translation project as well. I believe I have to make a few things clear that I hope will outline the working of Wikia as a whole as well as our local policies on this wiki. * Yes, if Penn Disney claimed he was "CEO of Disney", that may be considered impersonation and as such, is against the Wikia rules. But either this is to be sorted locally (on your wiki) or globally (with Wikia Staff); it is nothing that we as a translation project are usually concerned with. * Yes, if your wiki is an English wiki, you as administrators can keep the content "English only" by deleting any Ukrainian content and giving out appropriate warnings/bans to people who don't listen to your rules. As such, our translators will not place Ukrainian content on your wiki. Instead, we'll keep the translations on a) the request page or b) the Ukrainian PAW Patrol Wiki (if it exists). * No, the request being made does not infringe any of your policies. Your local policies only apply to your wiki, and as long as the translation is not placed on your wiki, it does not break your policies. If you are on paw-patrol.wikia, your rules apply; if you are on wlb.wikia, our rules apply. ** This means that you cannot enforce your policies here nor can you as an external wiki make a consensused decision that will be put in effect here (such as voting for this translation to be closed). ** To continue the former, if due to local issues on your wiki, rules are broken here, there will be sanctions in line of our rules. E.g. if Penn Disney harasses you as admins and you report this to me, they will be warned/banned appropriately. E.g. (2) if one of your users blanks the request page, this is vandalism and they will be warned/banned appropriately too. * No, the request does not break our policies either: it meets the requirements and therefore, we will not close or delete it. We translate things as they are requested by another user, we don't perform background checks on the users or wikis involved other than checking if they meet the requirements. I hope this clears things up from this wiki's point of view. Let me know if you have any more questions, YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年08月16日、19:33:48 Reactivating my Ukrainian project after Court rules legal. Yes, it has nearly been 2-3 years, but I return with all due respect to see it update the translation of the PAW Patrol Wiki to Ukrainian. I, Alexander Gilman, request without delay. My hostile actions back than were immature, and even still today are regrettable. So please acknowledge that. Alex Gilman (talk) 22:55, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Oppose Once again, I, SirBlaze, overseeing authority of the PAW Patrol Wiki, oppose this motion. The PAW Patrol Wiki, located at paw-patrol.wikia.com, or soon to be paw-patrol.fandom.com, is designated for the English language. Our English based wiki needs to stay the way it is. If you want to create a separate version of the wiki for Ukrainian speakers (e.g. I recall there being a Polish version), with its own content, then have at it, but if this is a motion to rewrite our wiki in Ukrainian, I 100% oppose, and always will. I’ve not dealt with a case of this type before, so I’m unsure if this is for a new Ukrankian version of the wiki to be made or if it is to rewrite our preexisting English wiki and change it to Ukrainian. My response to the latter is NO. I will be notifying our other administrators of this returning proposal and their responses should be coming in soon. In addition, I request to see official documentation of this court ruling for review among my fellow administrators and myself. Sir Blaze, editor of FANDOM 23:04, October 29, 2018 (UTC) I counterpoint SirBlaze, you are wrong to think the wiki itself will be edited by me or the Language Brigade; there will not be a seperate Ukrainian one either. I can repeat what the judges said of my project, but not fully quoted. In reply to the counterpoint... Then what is this about? What are you wanting? I request to be told what the court said, and again, I request official documentation of such if available. Sir Blaze, editor of FANDOM 23:37, October 29, 2018 (UTC) It's to fulfill one of my Master Plan's objectives No revenge, takeover, suppression or otherwise. Just because your signature suddenly disappears does not mean purpose by me. Just because you would be warned to stop or be 'grounded for good' does not mean I really threaten to at all. The issue has long passed us, and we will never bring such trouble back to focus. Therefore, as one such judge said, 'he did not violate Amendment One of the Constitution.' I had it... I don't forget this long-term project, but I now regret it altogether. The truth: I'm about to be in my Senior school year at Donetsk People's Republic's pregious programme, and all this time, I had hated the PAW Patrol franchise since its first episode, wanting it to be cancelled by Viacom.